1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector including a clamping structure for clamping the cable material and a piercer portion for piercing through the cable material precisely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cable of a conventional electrical connector generally includes a cable material enclosing sealingly a transmission terminal, which is used for transmitting a signal therethrough. In the prior art, the transmission terminal and the cable material connected to each other via the soldering or welding process. However, the more the numbers of the transmission terminals become, the more the expense and time of soldering or welding process is resulted.
In order to eliminate or at least improve the aforesaid problems, each transmission terminal of late is formed with a piercer portion, that can pierce through the cable material of an insulated sheath and that can simultaneously and electrically connected to a conduction wire within the cable material. Since majority of the terminals in the conventional electrical connector are arranged densely located in parallel manner so that the piercer portions also extend in the same direction as the terminals. Thus, the cross-section of each piercer portion is smaller than or equivalent to the cross-section of each terminal. However, most of the cable materials are circular in cross section, in case the piercer portion of the terminal is unable to pierce through the cable material precisely and deviates accidentally from the precise location during the piercing operation, there may result in poor electrical connection between the terminal and the conduction wire within the cable sheath, thereby rendering in poor quality of the conventional electrical connector.